3 Years after Tris dies
by Lidyabu
Summary: AFter Tris Dies Tobias is heartbroken. Even with this new world to live in it's not complete. He goes on another mission to pass the wars of GD and GP.


3 Years After Tris:

I hear noises outside my door some of the "GD"'s are trying to cause a revolution and I'm supposed to help. The last fight I was in I lost Tris and I can't face another rebellion without thinking about her, without wondering why she left me here. Every day when I wake up I see her face and always struggle not to make myself join her. When I hold a knife even a butter knife I thing of finding a way to join her to not live without her. "Tobias!" Evelyn- mom calls from downstairs. "Hey," I say walking towards her. Our relationship is nothing near perfect but we're doing our best to get rid of the issues. "I brought lunch." She says showing me the bags in her hands; I smile and check the time. It's already 2'o clock. I've been in bed all day thinking about her. Today's Tris's birthday and she would be turning 19. The year she would have turned 17 I spent the day sobbing and crying into the pillow. On her 18 Christina, Zeke, Cara, Caleb and I had a small celebration with cake. Dauntless cake. Today Zeke and I are going to the Hancock building and to the zip line. Cara and Caleb are going to try to make it and Christina will come but a bit late. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone. Shauna's going to be at home, apparently trying some new serum that might get her lower body to the original state. Evelyn- my mom and I prepare sandwiches, we eat them talking about the best places to get organic food and not Tris because she knows I'm not strong in that topic. I get up and put away my plate. She walks up to me and says "If you ever need to talk to some one about… Tris, my door's open." Mentioning Tris the first time since last year. I go upstairs to my room and decide to do nothing before going to the Hancock buildings. When I first lye down I think about heights and how I'll face them today, how I'll fly across from the building to the ground in full speed but eventually I stop stressing and find my self back in erudite head quarters sitting in a large room with Tris by my side. We sit with our hands cuffed to the chairs. Jeanine walks into the room, her blonde hair straight as ever. "Tris' execution has been moved up. She will be executed _now._" Jeanine lifts a syringe with purple liquid in it and enters the tip of it into Tris' neck. I scream and yell at her to stop but she doesn't hear me. Nor does Tris. No one is hearing me yell to help her. Slowly her head tilts to the side and I see her body go limp. I feel tears rushing down my cheeks. "Tobias" Jeanine says slowly. "Tobias, wake up." She says again and I do. I find Zeke in front of me, my cheeks wet with tears. "You were saying her name, you looked like you needed to be woken up." He says and I nod wiping away my tears. I get up and change my shirt and we walk out the house. I see GD's with signs saying 'No More Torture! No More Pain!' or 'GD's turn to rule!' I shake my head and fix my messy hair. We go on a train to the Hancock building and go on the elevator. Zeke presses number 99. We wait there for some time and Cara and Caleb show up. Cara goes first than Christina arrives. Before Christina they shove me forward. I take the same position as last time, like a bird. I go head first on my stomach. Like Tris did. Zeke gives me a push and I start speeding towards the ground. I feel like a bird, like I'm flying and nothing can stop me. I imagine Tris sliding down with a smile to big for her face. I imagine her hair flying around and I smile. The thought of her doesn't hurt me like it usually does, instead it makes me feel better. I stop and let myself on to Cara helps me down and we watch Christina come down feet first on her back. She plops on to us and we wait for Caleb. We hear screams and laughter and yelling for help as we see a dot come closer to us. We form a triangle and let Caleb fall onto us. Last comes Zeke in his girl like shrieks. We hold him too and like that it's over. We walk back to the trains talking about Tris, memories we each had with her. How she told Zeke it would be ok with Shauna not being able to walk in dauntless. How she trusted Cara and got Cara to trust her. How on choosing day Christina helped her get on the train and how Tris helped Christina of the train. And how I threw knives at her and how I changed her and how she changed me. The memories I have with her are to many to talk about so we don't mention all of them we mention the ones we all can remember without sobbing or shedding tears. I remember how her voice woke me up from the stimulation and how she jumped in front of me with Marcus and how she was right about everything but I don't mention any of them because they are mine. Those memories are mine. We go back home and separate ways. As I walk home I hear gunshots and flinch at the noise I run towards the rebels and see three dead on the ground. I see one girl, she's about 11 and she's shot in the leg. I carry her to my house and pull out the first aid kit. Caleb taught me how to treat bullet wounds when the rebellions started. I take the bullet out and stitch it up. I'm not old enough to be her dad but easily her older brother. I give her some napkins and she wipes away her tears. "You'll be alright." I tell her and she nods. "Where are your parents?" I ask. "They were trying to help the people that couldn't pass. So was I" she says her voice small, smaller than it usually is probably. "They're out there?" I ask and she nods. "I'm Tobias. What's your name?" "Annalisa Joule." She says. "Wait here." I head for the door. "Joule? Mr. and Mrs. Joule?" I'm speaking loudly. A mid-aged woman walks up to me. "I'm Kimberly Joule, my husband Thomson Joule was shot in an arm and leg. He's over there." She points at the man holding his leg with one arm. "I found your daughter-" I say but she cuts me off. "Oh god, please tell me she's alright." I nod "She was shot in the leg but I took the bullet out and stitched it up. If you don't mind I'll help you take your husband inside so I can fix him up a bit." She nods rapidly and we carry her husband to my house. Annalisa gasps and her mother hugs her. I hear her whisper something about her dad, probably that he'll be fine so too make it true I get started. He got two bullets in the arm in the same place. I take them out and stitch it up. I put some disinfectant that burns him enough to make him flinch. I take the bullet out of his leg and stitch that up too. I give him some painkillers too. "That's all I can do." I say as I get up and move him to the couch. "Thank you." Annalisa says and wraps her arms around my waist. The mom sits next to the dad "Yes, thank you so much." She says and gets up to seat Annalisa next to her dad. I smile and go upstairs. I hear laughter and cht-chat up until; "Tobias!" Annalisa says and I walk down the stairs to see Annalisa sitting on the couch. I run down the stairs. "Wait here." I say remembering they need a wheelchair and crutches. I run out the house to the aid storage room and grab child-sized crutches knowing the mom can't push two and one wheel chair. I go inside the house and help them get in a position to leave. "Thank you." Kimberly says clutching the wheelchair hands. I wave goodbye and they leave. The house is quiet now that they're gone but it's relieving to know no ones here. I take a deep breath and sigh with relief.  
The next day I get up early in the morning and prepare breakfast. I eat than go to my phone book. We have home phones now. I call Johanna Ryes. I tell her about the rebels and the shootings. "Tobias, I need a huge favor from you." She finally says. I stay quiet because I know what it is. "I need you to start working with guns again." She says and every thing is quiet. I want to scream NO! NO, NO, NO!  
But something stops me, I hear Tris' voice, "Tobias," she says. "Tobias, it's for the best. I couldn't hold a gun, remember? I got through it. So can you." I feel shaky and my eyes are watering. "Fine." I say and there's a pause. "Thank you, Four." She says and I'm stunned by the name she calls me. I've been saying Tobias lately not Four. "You know I'm right" I hear Tris say with a laugh. I close the phone. "Of course I do." I walk out the door and go to the headquarters that Johanna stays in. I say my name at the entrance and they let me through. "Hello." Johanna says with a smile. I watch her good eye look out the window. She presses her finger on the tip of her scar. "Thank you for coming" she says with a crooked smile. "The Tris in me insisted." I say with a smile and she lets out a small laugh. "I like the effect she left on you." She says and I tense up. She changed me in the best way possible and she's not here for me to thank her. "I'll take you to the training room." She says brushing her hand against my elbow and I follow. The training room is large and has targets everywhere. I grab a gun and my hand shakes with it in my hand. I aim and it hits the center. Me being out of practice doesn't change the fact that my aim is flawless. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch." She says. "The plan is, we have to show these people that the divergent, the GP's are their equals and that they have been tortured enough with the faction system." I nod to everything she's saying. "You aren't the first person to tell me about this. You're just the first person willing to do something about it." She says and I smile. "What are we trying to prevent else than the obvious? Is there some attack?" I ask and she nods. "The rebels have produced a type of gas against the GP's and the people like you. Unlike the death serum this kills the divergent. They're planning to leak it to the world." I nod but I don't understand why I get affected if I'm not GP. I guess it's my genetic anomaly, the same reason why I can get my self out of simulations. "I need you to get to their stash and destroy it. They don't have much yet." She says and I nod. "Practice as much as you would like, here's the location of the supplies. Good luck Four." I nod placing the paper in my pocket I start to practice aiming than punching and I feel like I'm back in dauntless headquarters, I stop punching and shooting and go home. I have trouble sleeping when I finally do doze of I dream of Tris. Her body is warm against mine, our lips together kissing. She slowly separates herself from me. "I'm proud of you Tobias. You're a hero" She says leaning her head on my chest. "I love you Tobias." She says and gets up. "What are you doing?" I ask her and she stands in front of me. Her stomach becomes covered in red, blood she's collapsing to the ground, I try to run to her but I can't move. I can't help her. "You failed." She says and her heart stops and I jerk awake. I wipe away my tears and breathe deeply. I get dressed and head to Johanna. She hands me my things, the box that sucks away the serum, gun, knife, bullets, pepper spray and a first aid kit. "Thank you again." She says with a small smile. I nod, I know that I might die today and even though the thought scares me I know it's ok because I will have died a hero. I think Tris must've been thinking the same thing when she held Caleb at gunpoint and made him give the bag. I love you Tris. I say to my self in my head and I walk out the building and head towards the place written on the paper. I see the place, or at least I think so. I see two guards and a higher lump of dirt behind them. The door bust be under. I hide behind a broken chunk of wall and shoot the guards. Luckily there's no one to witness his or her death and point me out. I grab one of their entrance cards and move the lump of dirt. I was right there is a door. I go down a ladder and see six other guards. They don't hear me come in so I know I'm not dead, at least not yet. I hide behind a desk to protect from bullets and I shoot three guards down. The others shoot at me I get shot in my side and it hurts like hell but I'm not surrendering now. I shoot at two more and there's only one left. He's small and scrawny and the gun he's holding is the size of half his arm. I shoot at his leg because I refuse to kill someone with such and unfair advantage. I keep walking down the hall. I see the tubes and the recipe from a couple meters away. I grab the recipe and rip it to shreds. I walk towards the tubes and put them in the box. I empty all the tubes except one. I hold it in my hand and as I'm putting it in the box I get shot in the back. I feel the blood rushing out of my body, I feel the pain, I loose breaths and I place the last tube into the box and crash to the ground. I feel the pain through my body before I go numb. I think of Tris and wonder if she felt the same way I do when she died. I see the dauntless train riding towards me "Come on!" Uriah and Will shout jumping in the first compartment of the train that seems to be driven by no one. I start to run. I see someone in the last compartment. A girl. I try to get closer. "Grab my hand." She says and my mind clings to her words. Tris, I get closer and see her face. "Tris!" I say in shock and she nods. I grab her hand and jump into the train and we kiss. "I love you Tobias." She says quietly into my ear. "I love you too." I say and she smiles. "My parents are in the other compartments, every one we loved but lost are on this train. We came back for you." She kisses me again. "Am I dreaming?" I ask her but I know I am. She will die soon and I will be stuck. "I promise you it's not." She hugs me and I feel warm and happy again. "I don't want to wake up." I say shedding a tear. She takes my hand in one hand and wipes my tears with the other. "You won't. This is our road to our heaven." She says with a smile. I want to believe her but I'm worried my hopes will shatter than I remember the tubes and the death serums and being shot. "I'm dead." I mutter in shock. What will my mom do or Christina or Zeke, Shauna or Cara? She nods and hugs me. "They'll join us if you honestly want them too. They will join us when they die old and with families of their own." She whispers into my ear. And my heart fills with relief and joy and grief at the same time and I let out a sob. She squeezes me tighter and the pain of her strength makes my heart feel warm, it makes me feel whole again. "I love you, I know you're worried about them, I was worried about you. I know how you feel, the grief and the relief mixed together. Trust me Tobias, it's going to be ok." I nod "Ok Beatrice, I love you too." She smiles and we kiss.

THE END


End file.
